homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121515-No.
angryGardener AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:17 -- 12:17 AG: Hey, Lorrea? 12:17 AT: What 12:18 AG: Uh... 12:18 AG: Eribus told me to talk to you 12:18 AG: About, uh, quadrants 12:18 AT: What do you want to know. 12:19 AG: Auspictise...or how ever the fuck you spell that 12:20 AT: Auspistice. 12:20 AT: ♣. 12:20 AT: The mediation quadrrant. 12:20 AT: Prreventing harrmfull rellationships frrom fullly develloping. 12:21 AT: Invollves thrree parrties, the mediatorr and those who woulld make up the harrmfull rellationship. 12:21 AT: The most difficullt to maintain of the quadrrants, to speak generrallly. 12:21 AG: Um... 12:21 AG: Okay 12:22 AG: ...I heard about your matesprit... 12:22 AT: Has everryone hearrd 12:23 AG: I don't really know 12:24 AG: But, uh... 12:24 AG: Wanna talk about it? 12:24 AT: No. 12:24 AG: Are you sure? 12:24 AT: Absollutelly. 12:24 AG: Okay... 12:25 AG: Wanna get some of your anger out? 12:25 AG: You can just... 12:25 AG: talk 12:26 AT: No. 12:26 AG: Okay 12:26 AT: I'm not interrested in yourr palle advances. 12:26 AT: I have a moirraill, thank you. 12:26 AG: I'm not trying to be your friend 12:26 AT: That's not what that is. 12:27 AG: Oh...uh... 12:27 AG: Sorry 12:27 AG: I guess 12:28 AG: Wanna talk about anything? 12:29 AT: I'm busy tending to someone who just llost an eye 12:29 AT: Maybe llaterr 12:29 AG: Who? 12:30 AT: Arrty. 12:30 AG: Oh shit... 12:30 AG: Wait... 12:30 AG: ...Actually nevermind 12:32 AG: Uh... 12:32 AG: Have you ever heard of Christmas? 12:32 AT: No. 12:32 AG: It's a holiday 12:32 AG: About...love and family... 12:33 AT: What's familly 12:33 AG: Like, your parents 12:33 AG: Or lusus 12:33 AT: Oh. 12:34 AG: I think Christmas might help... 12:34 AG: With everything that's going on 12:34 AT: If you haven't hearrd 12:35 AT: We're having a 12th Perrigrree balll. 12:35 AT: Everryone has been invited. 12:35 AG: Oh, that thing, right 12:37 AG: Are you going? 12:39 AT: Yes 12:40 AG: Do you think it'll help? 12:40 AT: If it goes ideallly, perrhaps 12:42 AG: What would be ideal for you? 12:43 AT: No one trrying to killl each otherr 12:43 AT: That's the forremost concerrn 12:45 AG: How do you feel about the things going on right now? 12:46 AT: Did you miss the point wherre I said that I didn't want to tallk about it 12:46 AG: Oh, right...sorry 12:47 AG: Am I on your hate list yet? 12:47 AT: I am quick to angerr but sllow to hate. 12:47 AT: I hope that isn't yourr goall. 12:47 AG: It's not 12:47 AG: I want to stay alive 12:47 AT: That is generrallly a good strrategy 12:59 AT: Is that alll that you needed 12:59 AG: Uh... 12:59 AG: Yeah... 12:59 AG: Wait... 12:59 AG: Is it true that trolls eat troll babies? 01:01 AT: Welll it prrobablly happens on occasion 01:01 AT: The roaming megafauna prrobablly get them firrst, though 01:01 AT: Orr the undead 01:01 AG: What? 01:01 AT: What? 01:01 AG: You guys have zombies? 01:02 AT: Zombies? 01:02 AT: We have daywallkerrs and rainbowdrrinkerrs and shadow drropperrs 01:02 AG: Explain... 01:02 AG: please 01:03 AT: The undead werre common on Allterrnia 01:03 AT: In varrying forrms 01:03 AT: Some of which may have not existed outside of lliterraturre I suppose 01:03 AT: It's difficullt to catallogue them when they're trrying to killl you 01:03 AG: Oh...right 01:04 AT: Allso ghosts in generrall 01:04 AT: But they werre mostlly harrmlless if you werren't incrrediblly stupid 01:05 AG: Alternia is...odd 01:07 AT: Is it 01:09 AT: What I know of yourr pllanet makes it seem weirrderr 01:09 AG: How so? 01:10 AT: Yourr cullturre downpllaying viollence at the same time as making it frrequentlly availlablle in virrtuall forrms 01:11 AG: That's not weird 01:11 AT: Thus brreeding weak and squishy individualls who trry to act as though they're combat trrained 01:11 AG: Okay, uh...yeah it is pretty weird 01:11 AT: And then doing things llike nearrlly llosing theirr arrms orr llosing an eye because they reallly have no idea what they're doing 01:11 AT: But then, that prrobablly coulld have happened to most trrollls, too 01:13 AT: Not that it matterrs at this point 01:13 AG: I don't really think anything matters at this point 01:13 AT: Oh. 01:13 AT: You're that sorrt 01:13 AT: Okay. 01:13 AT: A common theme with human malles, thus farr 01:14 AT: Giving up beforre anything has even happened 01:14 AT: It's ratherr disappointing, you know 01:14 AT: Especiallly if we werre orriginallly intended to compete as species 01:14 AT: It woulld have been remarrkablly one-sided, since you alll seem to starrt with that same attitude 01:15 AT: Has anything even happened to you 01:15 AG: Seven 01:15 AG: There are only seven of us left 01:15 AT: Yes. 01:15 AT: Six, if you're giving up 01:17 AG: I never said I was giving up 01:17 AT: What does saying that nothing reallly matterrs mean to you then 01:17 AT: Do you just do things with no drrive 01:18 AG: It's called DETERMINATION 01:18 AT: And you seem to have none of it 01:19 AT: You can't have deterrmination without it having a REASON to be therre 01:20 AG: Well...uh... 01:41 AG: Oh...uh...are you still there? -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:48 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Mike